Behind the Scenes
by Geezworld234
Summary: The team investigate into the possibility that there was a planned terrorist attack at BBC Television Centre in the 1980's but is their source reliable?
1. New Case

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! Beth's challenge was to begin the fic with Sandra saying "Do I have a choice?" so as I had a fic idea running around in my head I put this to good use! As far as I know all the characters I have made up are fictional as is the case! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Do I have a choice?" Sandra Pullman sighed.

"Well Deakan LeTorte is known to us, we had a bad reputation in early 1980's with TV personalities like him, they stereotyped us a corrupt and would never cooperate with us, the likes of LeBomb don't change" Gerry explained to Sandra.

"Sandra, the man's the reason this case has been reopened" Jack stated "I know for a fact he won't talk to us".

"Yeah but we all know this rubbish he has spouted in his autobiography about their being an alleged terrorist attack on the BBC Television Centre just before the 1984 Children in Need telethon is just so his book sell more copies" she sighed.

"Sandra this isn't like you, a potential a high profile you should be grasping it with both hands and right now Deakan LeTorte is the key to finding out what actually went on" Jack reasoned.

"Yeah, well you aren't all that eager to speak to him yourself, Jack" she replied.

"We told you, he doesn't speak to the old fashioned police and I do actually think that letter he claims to have could be of some interests with forensics" Her mentor replied.

"I'm sorry Jack but if that letter really was legit and did actually explain the plans to bomb Television Centre then why didn't he hand it over to the BBC when he found it?"

"Because he didn't" Brian piped up.

"Come again?" Gerry said scratching his head.

"It was found by some of the admin staff on the 21st of March of this year, the day's before the building officially closed who were going through some of the archives, the plan was, according to the letter the plan was to smuggle the handmade bombs in to the studio in the crates the sets were in, its assumed that the people in charge of sets were involved" Brain said pushing his spectacles right to the end of his nose. "LeTorte was making a short film about the BBC archives originally before considering a chapter about Auntie's archives in his autobiography so he bought the letter" he concluded.

"How the hell do you know this" Sandra asked.

"Jenny Kendal's blog, she was a temp at the BBC drafted in to help with the move, it says it all here".

"Wow, Brian see if you can get some information on this Jenny Kendal, take Jack with you, Gerry you see if you can find any other potential terrorist attack or incidents on high profile buildings at the time and I guess I better chat to LeTorte" she said pulling her coat off the coat stand.

"So are you now convinced there might be something worth investigating?" Jack pushed.

"Not sure yet, but it does sound like something might have been covered up" she said flicking her hair out of her coat and heading for the door.

* * *

_**Hope this is okay so far, any review would be most welcome! :) Gee x**_


	2. Interviewing a 'Celebrity'

Sandra arrived at the prestige mansion of Deakan LeTorte with the impression he was going to be one of these ex has beans who was only used to things being done their way. The kind of 'personality' that loved dropping hints and famous names into the equation to remind people that he was once awarded Television Personality of the year in 1986.

Sandra didn't remember much of his work she remembered him hosting the odd children's show during her youth but nothing major, to be honest she didn't think he was that special at all. Joe Public appeared to disagree though.

" Deakan LeTorte" She said asked the Gentleman answered the door.

"The one and only" the man who looked as if he was in his late sixties early seventies replied.

"Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman" she stated flashing her ID badge. "We are investigating the alleged planned terrorist attack on the BBC Television Centre on the 23rd of November 1984".

"Yes, I thought you may be popping by any day, come in" he said leading down the long hall and inviting her into the lounge/cinema room complete with a view of the outdoor swimming pool.

"You have it very nice here" she commented unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, my little empire, took me years to build it up you don't just get a fancy house and nice car 'cos you won Television Personality of the year 1986" he said pointing to the biggest award gong sat in the middle of the trophy cabinet.

"I understand you bought the letter with alleged plans from the BBC itself" she said returning to business.

"Yeah, well not by the corporation one of the temp girls, I think her name was Janey or Jenny she was looking after me while I made the film and she showed it to me. She said the people at the BBC thought it was forged so they were not interested. She told me she was interested in journalism and thought it might make a good story. I thought the same and as I had already signed a six figure deal to write my memoirs I thought it would fit nicely in the book, so I offered her some cash, poor girl the Beeb was about to close and her agency hadn't found her any other work, I felt sorry for her" the 'celebrity' explained.

"Am I right in saying that you did work for the BBC during 1984, Mr LeTorte" Sandra asked.

"Yes that's right, I had just had my own talk show and children's shows commissioned and I had been approached personally by Sir Terry Wogan and Esther Rantzen to appear on that year's Children in Need".

"But you turned it down, why was that?" Sandra asked raising her suspicions.

"My big sister Andrea was getting married that day and as our old man is no longer with us, god rest his soul, Andrea asked me to give her away".

"Were there any rumours or anything suspicious in the time leading up the date of the planned attack in and around the BBC?" Sandra asked.

"Nah, nothing well no more than usual, whenever there was to be a high profile event such as a telethon the Studio Six lads got a bit paranoid and claimed one of these days there would be an attack of some sort . Of course no one believed them" the man shook his head "Now since discovering the letter it could be true but then gain it could have been part of the guy's joke trying to frighten the admin girls" he concluded.

"Did anyone say anything or do anything thing in particular to make you and other people suspicious?" she tried.

He paused and thought for a while. "Actually thinking about it, yes, the day I was approached to appear on Children in Need I overheard one of the Junior arts assistants chatting to some of the lads who worked backstage at Studio Six saying how he hated Esther Rantzen and the whole concept of Children in Need, the lads laughed, I did find that a bit odd".

"Do you remember the name of this assistant?"

"Joel Handerley, I believe, I didn't know him well but I do know that the only joined the corporation in October that month".

"Okay, thank you very much for your time Mr LeTorte, don't hesitate to contact us if you remember anything".

"Not at all Detective" he said showing her to the door.

* * *

_**Again any review would be lovely! :) x**_


	3. Donkey Work

Gerry Standing sighed, it was always him who was given the donkey worked, so it seemed.

Googling terrorist groups in the 1980's was hardly what you could describe as stimulating, especially when he could find no connection as to why the BBC would be at the very epicentre of such a target at that time.

He was abruptly woken from his day dream when his phone vibrated shaking the desk, it was Sandra.

"Alright Guv, how was the Television Personality of the year 1986?"

"Yeah, a bundle of laughs" she said sarcastically.

" Did you get much out of him?"

"Not really, just that there had always been rumours about attacks, apparently it was the people who worked on the studio floors idea of a joke" she sighed loudly into the receiver Gerry could have sworn she was right next to him.

"Oh, so do you think this letter could have been part of the joke?" he asked.

"Maybe, we will have to see what forensics come back with, how's things your end?"

"So, so, not found anything concrete started with the biggest terrorist groups at the time the IRA and the Baader-Mein Hoff aka the Red Army Faction, nothing is popping up to indicate a possible link, I mean who in their right mind would actually want to target the Beeb, you would have thought Kings Cross or St Pancras but not dear old Auntie, who'd want to hurt her . Though I am currently looking as a disbanded website for a British splinter group of the Red Army Faction as it's no longer in use we may be able to get Brian to have a look and see if they kept records of visitors and see if we can trace any back to the BBC" Gerry suggested.

"Nice thinking Gerry, but is this legit?" she said knowing the answer to that already, she knew how her boys loved to play against the rules.

"Err, well better ask Brian about that, it's more his area of expertise" Gerry said dodging the question.

"I thought as much, see you later" Sandra said ringing off.


	4. Jenny the Temp

_**Okay so I couldn't resist putting in these references in the next couple of chapters, those of you who know me will understand! :P Hope its still**_** okay!**

* * *

Brian and Jack knocked on the door of the modest terraced house belonging to Jenny Kendal.

"Miss Kendal?" Jack inquired. The woman nodded.

"Jack Halford, Brian Lane, we are with the Metropolitan Police's Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad, we are part of the investigation into the potential attack on the BBC in 1984" Jack explained.

"Are you here about the letter?" The auburn haired woman who looked about 26 enquired.

"We are" Brian replied.

"You better come in then" she said.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?" she offered.

"Not for me thanks" Jack declined.

"No ta" Brain answered.

"Where abouts did you find the letter?" Jack asked as Jenny sat down.

"Me and some of the other temps were asked to clear out the archives and costume and props rooms for the Comedy, Light Entertainment and Live Shows departments it was underneath the hat stand that Tom Baker's Doctor Who scarf and Margo Leadbetter's hats had lived on for the last thirty five years, at first I thought it was a prop but as I read it I had a gut feeling that there was more to it than meets the eye, you see this sort of interests me so I took it to my manager, she took one look at it and said it was a hoax. I think they were preoccupied with the move and the fact that it every detail of it was being documented, so she gave it back to me and asked me to decide if it was going in the keep or chuck pile".

"So what did you do with it?" Brain asked.

"Well I put it back in the storage room along with the items we had decided to keep. It was the next day that we had to supervise Deakan LeTorte while he was making his film, I showed him the letter and with all the details on and he took it said it would be of some use to him and he could find out it was real, he even offered me a very nice sum of money for it too".

"So you took it?" Jack asked.

"Well yeah, the BBC wasn't convinced and my agency hadn't found me any work after Television Centre closed and I needed some cash to tied me over so I couldn't resist and besides if it was going to be include in either LeTorte's documentary or his book surely that way the truth would come out" She said carefully thinking through her answer.

"Do you know if anyone else could have been in contact with the letter before you found it during the moving process?" Jack asked.

Jenny Kendal shrugged "How should I know I was just the temp".

"You wrote about this transaction on your blog, didn't you, any reason why?" Brain remembered.

"Well it was something interesting that happened to me and like I said I was fascinated by what happened and who knows someone who might have known if this was true might have been reading" was her sharp response.

"Well thank you very much for your time, Miss Kendall, we may be in touch" Jack said showing himself out after shaking her hand.


	5. Begginning the Jigsaw

When the boys returned to the office they were greeted by Sandra heading up the board and Gerry was still trailing through the internet while he was on hold, balancing the phone with one ear and shoulder.

"Any joy you two" Sandra asked not even turning round, she knew it was them by the sound of their footsteps, a sign you have been in the same job too long she used to think.

"She didn't really tell us anything we didn't already know" Jack said.

"Yeah, but it was interesting, imagine getting your hands on all those archives, fantastic!" Brain added.

"Guv, that was forensics on the phone, they have found fragments of skin on the letter but no finger prints and they cannot identfy the type writer it was written on as if yet, they are going to send the samples through now, we are getting marked as a 'special case' so we should have the results soonish" Gerry updated the team.

"'Special case' now that is a first, right who wants a coffee?"

"Me, please" her boys chorused.

"Do you know what I don't get? The fact that the BBC security system doesn't sound as if it was as high as you would expect, back then" she said spooning instant coffee into her purple shark mug.

"Yeah, I received an email from the PA of The Lord Hall of Birkenhead, the current Director General of the BBC apparently the security wasn't tight unless it was a very special occasion, such as a command performance" Gerry explained.

"Command Performance!" Brain shouted across the room.

"I beg your pardon" Sandra said in defence of her ear drums.

"I knew there was something odd about where the letter was found" he said nearly tripping up as he made a beeline for his computer.

"Slow down Brain, now tell us what you mean, **calmly". **

"Sorry Sandra, you see Jenny Kendal said she found the letter with Tom Baker's scarf he wore in Doctor Who from 1974-1981 and some hats Penelope Keith wore in the Good Life which ran from 1974-78" Brain began to explain.

"So, I'm sorry Brian but I don't see the connection" Sandra said.

"You see, I think we need to widen the field to potential attacks in the late 1970's as well".

"But why?" Gerry asked just as confused as the rest of them.

"You, see in 1978 the Good Life as asked to take part in a command performance, the episode was filmed live in front of the Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh along with select members of the public".

"So what you are saying Brian is you think whoever planned the 1984 attack could have planned to blow the Queen up four years earlier" Sandra had just got her head around that.

"It's possible" Brain said please with his theory.

"It's a good theory Brian but that's all it is, there's no evidence" Sandra reminded him.

"Brian, there is only you who could make that connection" Jack pointed out.

"Yes but what if it was someone on the inside, someone who knew when the security was heightened and the events it was looser?" Gerry suggested.

"Yes well we can't prove that yet boys, Brian stop Googling Doctor Who and The Good Life and concentrate on the task in hand" Sandra said placing his coffee on his desk.

Gerry looked over Brian's shoulder "That Penelope Keith, she was a bit of alright back in her day".

"I thought you would be more of Felicity Kendal man" Jack said.

"Nah, I prefer a woman who's in control, knows what she wants" he winked at Sandra.

"Christ, Gerry she is just an actress" Sandra got all defensive at Gerry's semi flirtatious remark towards her.

"Nah, there's nothing like a bit of posh totty, don't get me wrong, Jack, I wouldn't mind a bit of that Felicity, rear of the year and all that" Gerry grinned, somehow he had managed to bring them on to his favourite subject, women.

"Joke all you want, I have a feeling there is a connection" Brian said in attempt to bring the conversation back to the case.

"Brian, I told you to drop it, it is all coincidence, I mean for all we know the letter might have just been left there by mistake, you are more than likely looking to deeply into this, as per usual" Sandra said with exhaustion over Brian's latest hair brained theorem.

"Next you will be saying that there is a connection between Felicity Kendal and this Jenny Kendal" Jack joked taking his a sip of his coffee.

* * *

_**hope it is still going okay, feel free to let me know what you think. :) x**_


	6. New leads?

The next working day was spent in the office with the whole team doing internet research on possible splitter groups for the Baader-Mein Hoff and other potential terrorist groups.

"Okay, thank you very much, cheers" Brian said slamming the receiver down and scolding like a naughty school boy who had just been given a telling off.

"Well that has put a stop to that!" he exclaimed slouching back in his chair and folding his arms. Catching this commotion from her office window Sandra popped her head around the door.

"Something the matter Brian?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I was just talking to people who worked for the BBC on security from the late 1960's to mid 1980's and they all say the same thing that there is no evidence to conclude that there had been any organised plan to target the building" he said rather disappointedly.

"Right, good, so does this mean we can concentrate on it being one specific incident?" Sandra asked, loving the fact she had outsmarted Brian Lane. The Northerner nodded.

"Did they note anything suspicious surrounding security on or leading up to November the 23rd 1984?"

Brain's face fell "I forgot to ask" he said letting his face fall to his palms, it was always the same whenever he got an idea into his head, he ran away with it.

"Oh Brian! Right you better get ring back all those people as ask them about the case were are **actually** investigating, not some conspiracy theory into an attempted assassination of the Queen" she sighed banging her head on the side of the door in frustration.

"Gerry, Jack, please tell me that you two are actually doing something worthwhile."

"We are indeed, Guv, Jack and I have found and small copy cat group of British men no more than five of them who had the same ideologies as the Red Army Faction who's HQ according to this inactive website was only 250 yards away from Television centre".

"No that is interesting, is there any way we see who used the site, get a feel for who the members were?"

"Hang on a sec Guv'nor you said yesterday that you didn't like ideas that weren't strictly legit" Gerry reminded her of their conversation not even 24 hours ago.

"It it possible, Brian?"

"Yes it should be simple enough, but it may take some a few moments as it was an extremist group they may have strong security settings".

"Okay, Brain get onto that, Jack you see if you can find this 'base' see if there could have been any easy access to Television Centre and Gerry keep up the good work" Sandra delegated jobs to her boys while thinking what it is she could be doing. "I will phone back the former security guards".

"Waiting for Sandra to finish her telephone Gerry stood outside her office patiently clutching the large brown envelope he was asked to sign for from forensics.

"Guv, forensics have the results of the flakes of skin found on the letter" he said halfway into her office.

"Great, pass them here" she said not even bothering to get up.

Tearing the envelope open Sandra's face fell as she scan read the document. "No matches found, well that's it, back to square one" she said tossing it to one side.

"Not necessarily, there is one name that pops up about 75% of those websites you were looking at Gerry" Brian Lane said from behind, causing Gerry to jump out of his skin.

"Christ Brian, is it possible for you not to sneak up on people?"

"Really, who?" Sandra asked intrigued.

"A Joel Handerley" Brain answered. "I'm pooling information on I'm as we speak".

"Joel Handerley, where have I heard that name before?"

"Search me Guv" replied Gerry, and Brian just looked blank.

"Of course" she snapped her fingers as something triggered her memory "LeTorte said to me that he found one of the guys who works behind the scenes a bit suspicious, I am certain he said his name was Joel Handerley".

"Did he say why he had his suspicions about him?" Jack asked.

"He said he was telling some of his colleagues that he hated Esther Rantzen and whole idea of Children in Need, LeTorte gave the impression that he and the rest of the behind the scenes crew were laughing and joking about it".

"Yeah, well not everyone can be as charitable as I am" Gerry said.

"You charitable?" Jack scoffed as he waltzed back into the office.

"Yes me, I donated at the Met's Christmas Ball last year".

"50p is not a load of good" Brain said, causing an outbreak of laughter on Sandra's part.

"Listen, charity begins at home so they say and that's were all my bleeding money goes, to my daughters and ex-wives" Gerry said almost aggressively, as he knew they had succeeded in rattling his cage.

"So do you think that this Joel Handerley could be the same one as the one who was visiting all the internet sites?" Jack enquired.

"It is certainly worth looking into, I mean how many Joel Handerley's could there have been with close access to the BBC? Speaking of which any luck out and about Jack?"

"Well the assumed HQ is nothing more than a shed hiding behind a few building and it is easily within walking distance to the back and side doors of Television Centre" he replied.

"Well I spoke to the security guard who was in charge from '72-'86 and he told me that those doors were fire doors and could only be opened from the inside and he swears they were never left open". Sandra said staring at Brian exaggerating the fact he hadn't done what he was told to.

"So, an inside job?" Gerry suggested.

"If so that Handerley is moving nicely into the frame, Brian did you drum up his details?"

"Yes, boss, Joel Michael Handerley worked as Junior scenery and arts supervisor from 1984-'85, here's an address for him" Brain said handing the print outs to the Guv'nor.

"He wasn't there long, guilty conscience?" Gerry thought aloud.

"Cheers Brian, Jack with me lets go pay this Joel Handerley a visit".


	7. Interviewing a Suspect

According to the map Handerley did not live too far from the station so Sandra informed Jack they would be walking to Handerley towers. Unfortunately for Jack, this was not one of Sandra's brightest ideas as the map Brain had printed out was very much misleading when it came to the distance and Sandra had forgotten it had been such a cold night, which had hung over well into the day the frost hadn't quite finished thawing and she had forgotten her coat as she rushed to work that day.

"Sandra, will you quit moaning, here" Jack said in that grumpy old man tone of voice, which the team had noticed they were getting to hear it much more frequently nowadays.

"Thanks Jack" she said taking his coat and wrapping it around her shivering body. "Right, it must be down here, it's the only place we haven't tried" she said pointing to the small cluster of apartment blocks that stood before them.

"Which number did Brian say he lived at?" Jack asked.

"Err, 13, West Rising Apartment Blocks" she said reading from the bumf Brian had thrust upon her person prior to leaving.

"Well we just walked passed East Rising so I am guessing this is West" Jack muttered.

"Jack, don't take that tone with me, it's not my fault we got lost" was her short but sharp response.

"West Rising, here we are at last" the old man sighed as he buzzed the intercom for number 13.

"Joel Handerley?"

"Er, who is it?" A voice filled with static replied from the device.

"Detective Superintendant Pullman, Jack Halford from the Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad, we are here to ask you about your time working for the BBC's Television Centre" She gave a short pause. "Particularly on and around November the 23rd, 1984".

The man did not reply but simply buzzed them inside.

"Can I see some ID please" the middle aged not so well dressed man asked.

"Of course" Jack said handing his over with Sandra's badge.

"Well what do ya wanna know, please sit down" he said in a strong cockney accent that Sandra could just about make out, Gerry would have been extremely useful here, she thought.

"We are looking into a suspected terrorist plot with Television Centre as the target on the 23rd of November 1984, which we believe was planned to go ahead during the live Children in Need broadcast".

"Well that's the first I've heard of it" he quickly said causing Sandra and Jack to give each other little glances indicating that they weren't quite sure this was the case.

"Tell me, you worked for the BBC in 1984-'85 as a Junior scenery and arts supervisor" Jack began "what exactly did that entail?"

"Well mainly putting together sets, organising their arrival and sometimes if you were lucky you would even get to help paint the scenes or advise at least".

"Did you enjoy your job?"

"Yeah, very much so" he said twitching.

"Then why did you leave?" Sandra asked, picking up on his nervous body language.

"Umm, well I got offered a job with an independent film company, the role was much more hands on and I suited an independent company better, I don't like corporations very much" he said lighting a cigarette.

"Why not?" Sandra inquired.

"Because firms like the BBC do not care about little men like me all they care about is their profile and the people who appear to make that happen like that moron Deakan LeTorte, people seem to forget that us behind the scenes play an important part to, in fact without us they would have their poxy shows" he exclaimed with rage.

"Is that why you belonged to a copy cat Red Army Fraction group?" Sandra's question had put his guard up.

"Partly, and the fact four other people who worked in the department belonged to it, Danny Canister, the lad who was in charge of us set it up, he was the one who persuaded me to join".

"Are you still in contact with this Danny Canister?"

"Nah I don't believe in the big man, miss" he answered blowing smoke directly into Sandra's face causing her to cough and splutter.

"I'm sorry".

"He's brown" she looked at Jack confused.

"Dead" Jack explained.

"Lung Cancer 1998 too many of these" Joel said waving his half smoke cigarette as if it was a magic wand.

"Do you know anything about the letter?" She said bringing him back into the picture.

"Letter?"

"A letter was found by staff at Television Centre about ten days before the station closed down, the letter contained information, possibly a plan about the potential attack to the building in 1984, ring any bells?"

"Means nothing to me" he said with a blank expression.

"Then you won't mind coming to the station with us so we can eliminate you from our inquiries" Jack smiled.

"Err, you want my DNA on your hit list, no chance mate" he answered.

"Fine, you can come down to the station and be interviewed as an official suspect, I don't care, it's your choice" Sandra said getting up off the regal red sofa.

"Okay, look I had heard Dan and some of the others say that there was going to be an attack, they were laughing and joking, if truth be told I didn't hate the corporation back then, I went along with it to fit in I was still new. I had heard that there were stories about this sort of thing happening whenever there was a live event so I thought nothing of it until Danny told us the scenes had to be sent back as they weren't finished to his standard. The rumours every year said the bombs would come in with the scenery and usually the story had it that they were so small they would fit into the sets" he finished looking worried he might have dropped himself in it.

Sandra and Jack looked at each other with suspicion as that was exactly how the letter described the would be attack would occur.

"If you would like to wait here with me Mr Handerley while Mr Halford rings for transport then we can take you to the station, illuminate your DNA from the case and you can tell me more about these rumours" Sandra flashed a 'you will do as I say' smile.

"But you said it was one or the other" he protested.

"Did I?"


	8. Handerley is Formally Interviewed

_**So sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, the heat has distracted me but anyway I promise we are nearly there with this little story so just bare with me a little longer, as usual any review would be lovely.**_

* * *

The interview room was dark and cold, just the way Sandra liked it when questioning someone as slimy as Handerley, anything to try and intimidate him a little.

"Can you enlighten us as to who else was a member of your branch of the Red Army Faction, along with Danny Canister " Sandra asked getting the formal interview process underway.

"What so you can go and grill them, no chance" he said confidently throwing himself back into the plastic chair and folding his arms back.

"Well, Mr Handerley it is only yourself whom you are not helping" Jack replied.

Joel Handerley studied the two people in front of him for some time, reminded that they represented the law he thought it was perhaps best to give the pair the required information.

"Very well, Michael Timson, Kieran O'Donahue and occasionally Peter Solis".

"And by occasionally you mean?"

"He came and went as he pleased, sometimes his heart was in the meetings and planned protests, other times it wasn't" the man replied.

"Tell me about these planned protests" Sandra said leaning in, did you carry any of them out".

"Not really, we mainly pushed pamphlets though people's doors, handed them out to tourists, that sort of thing".

"And what did these pamphlets say" she continued.

"Not much really, just what we did and didn't stand for".

"For the benefit of the tape, Brain Lane has entered the room" Sandra said as the Northerner passed her a brown envelope. She informed the tape of his departure and the fact the she had opened Exhibit TCT 02.

"Mr Handerley, would you like to tell me how your DNA found its way onto the letter about the potential terrorist attack on BBC Television Centre in 1984, if, as you claim you had not seen the document" Sandra challenged as she read aloud the document Brian had given her.

"I told you, I don't know"

"DNA testing doesn't lie Mr Handerley, come on, was it you who wrote the letter" Jack pushed.

"No, I swear".

Sandra shuffled the documents so that they were neatly on top of one another when a smaller piece of paper enclosed fell out. Reading it quickly she stated; "This interview is suspended at 15:37".

"Does this mean I'm free to go?" he tried.

"No" she scolded "Jack stay with him, Brain and Gerry have found something interesting, I will be back as soon as I can". She said leaving the room before Jack could even get the chance to question why she was walking away when they had Joel Handerley in the palm of their hands.

"Great work Brian" she said as she greeted him and Brian in the interview viewing room.

"Hey, it was me that found out Peter Solis was admitted St Lucia, the private hospital up West" Gerry snapped.

"Well thanks both of you, I'm going to pay him a visit, Gerry with me Brian keep Jack company in the interview room".

"But Sandra, there's more" Brian called out as she headed off into the direction of the lift with Gerry in tow.

"Like what" she called down the corridor.

"Solis' DNA is more dominant on the letter in comparison to Handerley's"

"Cheers Brian, see you later" she said throwing her handbag at Gerry signalling she was going to drive.


	9. St Lucia Hospital

To say St Lucia was a private hospital in the West End of London it made even the most run down NHS quarters look like the Ritz.

"But Gerry you told me the forensics found no matches on the data base to the letter so why has it now flagged up this Solis person?" she asked as they made their way to the serenity ward.

"Brain said when the checked it against Handerley's DNA they ran it though the data base again this time they didn't omit those in witness protection, Solis at the time of the alleged incident was called Hayden Lyndhurst, which means when Handerley gave you the names of the other members he must have stayed in contact with him" Gerry explained.

"And you didn't think to tell me all this before we left, Christ Gerry you are unbelievable" she fumed.

"Well we thought you would want to get her as soon as possible as he's on his death bed, Guv we don't have much time this could be our one shot at cleaning up this bizarre mess of a case".

"I don't suppose you even bothered to look into why he's in witness protection before we blundered our way in here"

"Of course we did, after he left the BBC Solis opened a memorabilia shop, turns out most of the items he was selling were stolen from the BBC props department, well anyway his shop was hit by an IRA attack in the early nineties".

"Now that's interesting, do you think it could have something to do with his Red Army Faction connections?" Sandra asked.

"Why do you think I brought you here" Gerry winked.

"Gerry I was the one who decided to come here"

"Only because I conditioned you into it"

"Whatever, let's go and speak with him" she said marching ahead.


	10. Bedside Manners

The Serenity Ward did exactly what it said on the tin, it was one big ward with one bed in the middle looking out onto the view of a lake that looked like it had been neglected since the alleged crime they were looking into had taken place.

Both Sandra and Gerry wrinkled their noses at the that hospital stench, reminding them of various visits to hospitals over the years, but both agreed it was the exact smell of the hospital they all stayed in after the car crash and Jack's run in with Hanson which almost led to the downfall of UCOS.

They tiptoed towards the king sized bed when the mound of still body lay.

"Peter Solis?" Sandra said quietly.

"Mr Solis, you have a visitor" the nurse attending to his drip said shaking him slightly to wake him up.

"I'm Detective Superintendant Pullman and this is Gerry Standing, we are from the Met's Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad, we are looking into the possible attack planned on Television Centre in 1984, we understand you worked there then".

"Yes" the very frail man rasped without making any effort to sit up.

"A letter was found detailing the planned attack, originally when we had it scanned for finger prints and DNA it found no links and although there were no prints found traces of skin were indeed found. Originally because the flakes were so small we thought it was just one person's DNA but when we tested it against your colleague and Red Army Faction member Joel Handerley, it lead us to you, Mr Hayden Lyndhurst as were known back then" She explained.

"Alright, give a dying man a break" he croaked.

"I've not much time left I might as well tell you everything" his complexion was fading whiter every time he spoke, Sandra and Gerry both knew time was rapidly running out.

Sandra smiled at the nurse, her way of asking her to vacate the room, which she did promptly but looked offended by such gesture.

"None of this is really Joel Handerley's fault, he was new, young and impressionable when he became a Junior Scenery and Arts Supervisor, or whatever fancy name they gave to scenery painter and erector at that time. You see..." He stopped as he was beginning to choke on his words. He pointed to the jug of water on the bedside table indicating he would like a drink.

"Yes of course" Sandra said pouring it and holding out the glass towards him.

"I'm afraid I need a little assistance these days" he said taking the glass to show her how his hands did nothing but tremble terribly, casing the water to escape upwards and out of the glass.

"I'm sorry, there" she said refilling the glass and aiding him.

"That's better, thank you, Detective" he said shakily wiping his mouth with the bed sheet. "No where were we? Yes, we had established the group a good while before Joel joined the BBC and well he was the sort of person we needed, he came from a bad home, no family, brought up in a god awful care and several foster homes where he was abused and neglected, he hated the way the BBC focused its attention on Esther Rantzen and Children in Need when he never got any help himself."

"That's why you drafted him in, to give you someone one who would fit nicely in the frame when the BBC was blown to smithereens" Gerry clarified.

"Kind of, I mean we didn't originally set out with intentions of blowing up the dear old BBC, it just kind of came about".

"How" Sandra asked unconvinced, he may have been dying but there was little room for compassion while she needed answers.

"I gather you know why I had to have my identity changed?"

"Yes, we do".

"Well I had pervious run ins with some members of the IRA years before the bastards blew up my shop" he said, his breath shallow and his eyes rolling back and forth.

They gave him a little time before they continued to quiz him.

"Because of your connections to the Red Army Faction?"

"Yes, sir, you see there was rivalry, naturally, and well word on the grapevine was they were after us, well me, and word got round that they were planning on sending out a warning to us, in the form of an attack" he explained slowly.

"At your place of work" Sandra said, second guessing Mr Solis' explanation.

"Of course, two items on their hit list in one blast, how could they resist".

"Did they send the letter to you?" Gerry asked.

"Nah, the letter was from us to them, the only way we could have prevented their attack was to stage one ourselves. I thought I was carful covering my prints when writing the letter, that's why we got young Joel to send the letter, we made two copies, one for the BBC warning them of the IRA attack, which of course they ignored and one for them to try and scare them off".

"So you had no real plans to undergo this terrorist attack?" Sandra inquired.

"Not really, but we had to make it look as real as possible, hence the detailed plans, the access to weapons, which was almost identical to the IRA's plans but of course that was our downfall".

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Mr Standing, Danny Canister who was our leader if you like was really a double agent for the IRA , he was ordered to set up the group to get inside the BBC as an easy way of targeting the original 'dream factory' of course as I had form for upsetting them and as I worked there and joined the RA Faction how could they resist. Of course what they didn't bargain on was Mr Canister coming face to face to his biological son."

"Who Handerley?" Gerry asked on form.

"The very same, they had it out in public but when we all went home Joel and Danny had heart to heart, Joel of course was disgusted by who his dad was and what his plans were. I never found out if Danny wanted a relationship with his long lost son but he withdrew all plans of attacking the BBC".

"So what happened you went back to your everyday lives?" Sandra asked knowing this wasn't how the story must have ended.

"Danny left, no idea if it was the shock of discovering Joel or the fact he had let him down, I stayed in contact with Joel until I was diagnosed with heart failure, I never asked him if he stayed in contact with his father, strictly speaking I shouldn't have been asking him anything since becoming Peter Solis". He said his head falling hard against the pillow, his eyes rolling frantically into the back of his head and his whole body trembled before the heart monitors beeped a flat repetitive note.

"I think he's gone Gerry" Sandra whispered in shock.

"I'll go get the nurse" he replied rubbing Sandra's shoulders slightly to comfort her, as he could tell this had rather upset her.


	11. Time's Running Out

"So that's it, no official confession, no official evidence, that's that, it just get's filed away under 'no sufficient' evidence" Jack said in reply to what Sandra and Gerry had told them as he handed round the mugs of tea.

"I'm afraid so, Jack the poor man died, and Canister who is really the driving force behind all this has been six feet under for over a decade" Gerry said sipping his beverage.

"At least we know the truth" Brain said "Thanks Jack" it was his turn to take his beloved AFC Wimbledon mug from Jack's grasp.

"How long have we got Handerley in police custody, Guv" Gerry asked.

"Umm approximately 22 minutes" she said looking at her watch "why".

"Surely with Canister turning out to be his long lost daddy, he would have known all of this anyway, perhaps we should prize it out of him?"

"Good thinking Gerry, but is it really worth it, I mean sometimes it's best to leave things be both Solis or Lyndhurst as he was back then and Canister got their comeuppance, surely that's enough" she sighed discarding her shark mug.

"What about Handerley, don't you think he should get some closure" Jack tried.

"That's what I am saying without Canister's or Solis' evidence Handerley fits ever so nicely into the picture, we can't prove he was framed" she explained.

"What if we used the other copy of the letter to prove it?" came a northern accent.

"I beg your pardon" Sandra roared fearing he had somehow got hold of the IRA's copy of the letter and was thinking about switching it.

"The other letter was handed in to us by LeTorte this morning it turns out our miss Kendal had found both copies and chosen to hang onto one for a little while, it was taken down to forensics as soon as it arrived and only had Peter Solis's DNA on, proving Joel could not have sent this one, thus strong evidence he was framed" Brain smiled.

"Brian, you may be a genius, she said relived he wasn't thinking about performing some unethical, none procedural stunt.

"Jack, with me, we don't have much time left".

* * *

"So there you have it Miss Pullman, the truth, how I knew I was being used by the Red Army branch, how I was set to take the rap, how Danny Canister, my real father was a double agent and how he planned with the IRA to attack us and the BBC at the same time, how Peter Solis planned a second attack, wrote letters to the BBC and the IRA and got me to post the one to Television Centre, of course it wasn't till much later when I found out about Danny being a double agent did I realise what the letter had said, there you have it" he said sitting back in his chair and looked at Sandra.

"Thank you, Mr Handerley."

"What happens now?" he asked, unafraid of the consequences, enough had happened in his time to ensure he wasn't afraid to face the prospect of prison.

"You will be taken for a hearing and then your trail date will be set, I can't tell you much more that I am afraid, however, the fact that you were set up by the rest of that branch of the Red Army Faction will be partially in your favour but no more can be done as the jury cannot be influenced" she replied.

He smiled slightly. "Thank you".


	12. The Final Cut

"So that's it another case potentially unsolvable solved, what can I say, if anyone can achieve the unachievable its UCOS" Strickland said breezing into the office.

"Thanks Sir" Sandra beamed, pleased her boss appreciated just how near to impossible this case had been at times.

"To say thank you, and how much this means the BBC have invited UCOS to attend any live recording of a show of your choice, the perks of who you know" he smiled at the thought of his 'connections' in high places.

"Any show of our choice, does that mean each or do we have to agree?" Sandra asked knowing with Strickland there was bound to be a snag.

"Well I thought it would be more fun if we all went together, I will let you chose of course, so long as it isn't Crime Watch" he joked but unfortunately for Strickland none of his team found it funny.

"Well I will let you decide, Sandra come and let me know of your decision and I can make the arrangements he said exiting the room.

"I think we should go and see Mrs Brown's Boys, give old Strickers a laugh" Gerry suggested.

"No Gerry" The Guv'nor rolled her eyes in despair.

"How about a nice factual programme or a topical chat show?"

"No Brian and spend the day debating politics after watching News Night or the Marr show, no thank you".

"How the hell are we to decide?" Jack sighed.

"Draw Straws?" Gerry suggested.

"I know I will close my eyes and point at a programme and that's what we will see".

"No Sandra, Gerry's right we should draw straws" Brian said and Jack nodded.

"Guv, where are those straws left over from your birthday?" Gerry asked rooting though various cupboards.

"Oh I don't know, Gerry, I hope you are going to tidy that mess away after you find them. Christ it's like having children" she said returning to the sanity of her office in attempt to write up the recently solved case.

* * *

_**The End! Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed writing it! Reviews would be lovely! :) Gee xxx**_


End file.
